<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet by spectralHarpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231800">The Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy'>spectralHarpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI are Self-Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Benrey uses They/them pronouns), Bets, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cum Eating, Dry Humping, Fingering, Frotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sexy Stakes, Strip Poker, Sweet Voice Fuckery, They/Themrey, handjobs, without the poker so uhhh stip... Mario Kart?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Sucks to suck, bro," they purr, raising an eyebrow as they cross the finish line and lean back on the couch. "Jus' gotta, like, git gud, stop being so sucks at the game, yknow?" Gordon rolls his eyes but doesn't reply as he manages to squeak out third, drifting at the right time to get a boost and just pass Peach. "Oooo nice, a phat third, least you're on the podium."</p>
  <p>"Whatever, man," Gordon grouches, already readying up for another race. "I would've won if you hadn't hit me with the red shell, you asshole."</p>
  <p>"Myeh myeh myeh, all I hear is whining from a sore loser, bro. Maybe, maybe if you were <i>good</i> you wouldn't get so mad, huh? Ever think of that? Gordon loserman?"</p>
  <p>"Whatever! Just pick a map already, fucking hell, stop antagonizing me."</p>
  <p>"'M not antagonizing you."</p>
  <p>"Just pick a map, Benrey."</p>
</blockquote>Benrey and Gordon are having a couple friendly rounds of Mario Kart... until Benrey brings up an idea to make things a little more interesting.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCrabapple/gifts">PCrabapple</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Secret Santa for PCrabapple! We held a secret santa exchange and you're who I got. I hope you enjoy this, because I sure as fuck enjoyed writing it! This sure ended up longer than I expected.</p><p>As always, minors dni, don't send this to anyone who you didn't get permission from, don't send this to wayne n co, and don't be fucking weird, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon's leg slams the ground as he's hit by a red shell in the air and Benrey's infuriating Mii passes him. "No, fuck!" He cries as he falls into the depths only to Lakatu for pick him up and put him safely back on the track, taking coins as payment. "Come on, man! I was in first!" Now he's firmly in fifth place, and he can <em> feel </em> Benrey's grin as they turn slightly towards him.</p><p>"Sucks to suck, <em> bro</em>," they purr, raising an eyebrow as they cross the finish line and lean back on the couch. "Jus' gotta, like, git gud, stop being so sucks at the game, yknow?" Gordon rolls his eyes but doesn't reply as he manages to squeak out third, drifting at the right time to get a boost and just pass Peach. "Oooo nice, a phat third, least you're on the podium."</p><p>"Whatever, man," Gordon grouches, already readying up for another race. "I would've won if you hadn't hit me with the red shell, you asshole."</p><p>"Myeh myeh myeh, all I hear is whining from a sore loser, bro. Maybe, maybe if you were <em> good </em> you wouldn't get so mad, huh? Ever think of that? Gordon loserman?"</p><p>"What<em>ever</em>! Just pick a map already, fucking hell, stop antagonizing me."</p><p>"'M not antagonizing you."</p><p>"Just pick a map, Benrey."</p><p>This goes on for another three races, Gordon managing to get first on one of them and second on the other two. Benrey, of course, is second on the race Gordon won and first on one of the others. The last race, however, they end up in 7th place, and Gordon can't help but gloat as he picks another map. "Who's bad now, Benrey? Huh? Thought <em> I </em> had to 'git gud' or something? What happened? You finally stop cheating?"</p><p>"You wish, Lameman. 'M just distracted, 's all," Benrey mutters, picking the N64 Rainbow Road track and sitting forward.</p><p>"Yeah," Gordon asks, incredulously. "Distracted by what?"</p><p>The game picks Benrey's map and Gordon groans, he hates this map. Benrey's silent as the countdown starts, and Gordon's focus moves to getting his timing down to get the boost off the starting line. And.... <em> now</em>—shit he fucked it up and stalled! They're both silent as they race, aside from the occasional frustrated noise from one of them as they get hit with an item. Benrey <em> barely </em> beats Gordon, literally a half-a-second difference and Gordon throws his hands up with a sharp, "Goddamn it! I was <em> this </em> close, dude!"</p><p>Benrey laughs and leans back on the couch, sending Gordon an unreadable look that sets his hair on end. "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"What…. uh, whaddya say about, mmm, upping the stakes? A lil bet, if you will, a gamsie inside a game?"</p><p>Gordon turns to face Benrey fully and squints at them, a frown tugging at his lips. "What, uh, what do you mean? What kind of bet?" Benrey just stares at him for a moment and Gordon scratches the back of his neck to combat the uncomfortable prickling before Benrey averts their eyes and grins.</p><p>"Loser loses an article of clothing. Like, like strip poker, but without the poker, y'know?"</p><p>Gordon thinks about it. They're pretty evenly matched, and this would only serve to make him try harder to not lose. There's just one thing he needs to clear up before agreeing. "We going… we, uh, going to do <em> all </em> our clothes? Underwear included?"</p><p>"Um, <em> yeah</em>, 'm not a lil' bitch who's gonna tap out for some undies. Unless you're too chicken shit to agree. Can always say no, Chickenman, don't gotta do betsies with me, I can give you a fuckin' chicken hat."</p><p>"Shut <em> up</em>, oh my god. Yeah I'll take you up on your wager." He holds out his hand and Benrey takes it with a sharp grin. Gordon gulps, suddenly mentally berating himself and asking what did he just sign up for, but Benrey turns back to the game, so Gordon follows lead.</p><p>"It's on like, uh, Donkey Kong, you're goin' down, Gordo," Benrey sing-songs, picking Bowser's Castle while Goron picks Cheep Cheep Beach. It picks Benrey's map, the fucking game, and <em> shit</em>, Gordon sucks at this one. </p><p>And, of course, Benrey beats Gordon. Not by much, but a loss is a loss. Gordon groans as Benrey turns towards him and hums out some hickory, victory, sweet voice with a slightly amused look. "Aw, man, you lost, a shame. Gotta, gotta take somethin' off now," they mockingly pout, eyes shining in delight.</p><p>Gordon sighs and shrugs his jacket off his shoulders, dropping it onto the floor in a heap. "There, come on, I'm going to beat you this time." Gordon swears he can feel Benrey's eyes on him but when he shifts his gaze towards them their eyes are looking at the screen and selecting a map. Gordon huffs and picks Wario Stadium, which Benrey also picked. Well.</p><p>The race is close, a back and forth between the two of them, half a lap ahead of the CPUs, and it's looking to be anyone's game. Until a blue shell targets Gordon. Benrey makes a triumphant noise but Gordon slows down, just slightly, as the shell hits, and then uses the mushroom he's been saving to boost out of the blast, leaving Benrey to be destroyed. "Haha! Yeah, take that," Gordon crows as Benrey makes a distressed <b> <em>bbbbbbbb</em> </b> noise, and Gordon passes the finish line leagues ahead of Benrey. "Yes! Fuck yeah! Strip for me, baby," he laughs without thinking, before flushing when his words hit him.</p><p>A glance at Benrey shows either they didn't hear him over their grumbling or they ignored him, but Gordon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Benrey takes off their own sweatshirt, leaving them in a tank top that has no excuse for making their arms look that good--wait what? No, Gordon didn't just think that, thank you. He's turning back to the screen and <em> not </em> thinking anything of the sort.</p><p>And ignoring Benrey's sly "like what you see?"</p><p>"What's there to look at," he bites back, decidedly not ignoring them. Benrey doesn't reply, just selects a new map and the game is back on.</p><p>The rounds go something like this:</p><p>Gordon loses, takes off his shoes. (Benrey calls it cheap, Gordon flips them off). </p><p>Gordon wins, Benrey takes off their own shoes ("Who's being cheap now?")</p><p>Gordon wins, Benrey takes off their chullo (and their hair looks surprisingly soft and well kept, despite being hidden under a hat all the time).</p><p>Gordon loses, takes off his socks. ("C'mon man." "What! They're clothing!" Benrey isn't wearing socks, the nasty bastard.)</p><p>Gordon loses, takes off his shirt. (And once again swears he feels Benrey's eyes on him but when he checks they're not paying him the slightest attention.)</p><p>Benrey loses, takes off their shirt (And Gordon tries very hard not to stare.)</p><p>Gordon loses, takes off his watch. (And insists it counts because he wears it, therefore it's clothing. He takes his hair tie out as well when Benrey won't let him off the hook.)</p><p>This leaves the two of them in only their pants and underwear, Gordon getting distracted again and again by the way Benrey's bare torso keeps catching his eye. And he really doesn't want to lose. So, he decides to play a little dirty, and jostles them as they round a corner, making them fuck up their drift. "Hey, no fair," Benrey needles as Gordon passes them, hitting their Kart with a green shell on his way by.</p><p>"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Gordon feigns innocence, only to swear as Benrey shoves him back and makes him drive off the cliff. "Hey!"</p><p>"What?" Benrey smirks as they pass him again, "didn't do nothin'."</p><p>Oh, it's on, Gordon decides, and moves to kick Benrey right as they go to boost, making them boost into a wall and passing them with a laugh. Benrey falls on top of him and obscures his vision and when they move he notices he's driving the wrong way. So he elbows their controller out of their hand, only for them to snatch his controller and stop him completely.</p><p>In the end, Gordon comes in 5th and Benrey in 4th, meaning, technically, Benrey still won, so Gordon has to strip. "I don't believe this," he mutters as he stands up. He unbuttons his jeans and shoves them down his legs before kicking them to the growing pile of clothing.</p><p>"Huh? You're the one cheating, bro," Benrey points out, raking their eyes down his body while his back is turned, seamlessly turning away when Gordon spins around and points a finger in their face. "I can't see the screen."</p><p>"You started it!"</p><p>"Nuh-uh. I was minding my own business."</p><p>"<em>You </em> keep distracting me--I mean-!"</p><p>Benrey <em> grins</em>, eyes snapping to Gordon's face which steadily grows darker. "What was that? Didn't quite hear you, mind repeating it?" They ask, their grin signaling they heard <em> exactly </em>what Gordon had said. </p><p>"I-I didn't say anything! Just," Gordon flops onto the couch next to Benrey and gestures towards the screen, "just pick a map, fucker."</p><p>Benrey lets it drop, and the next race starts. Gordon jolts and fucks up his boost when a hand lands on his bare thigh, and he sucks in a breath and spares a glance at Benrey. Benrey is somehow driving one-handedly, though not <em> well</em>, and seems to be focusing more on running their hand over Gordon's skin than the race itself. Gordon sucks in a shuddering inhale as they rub small circles that drift closer to his crotch.</p><p>His breath catches when two fingers slip up the leg of his boxers and he nearly crashes in-game, barely managing to stammer out, "wh, uh, what, what are you doing, Ben," with a cracking voice.</p><p>Benrey just tilts their head and makes a questioning noise. "Huh? 'M racing, bro, what're <em> you </em> doing?"</p><p>"I-uh, um," Gordon's face burns as he feels his dick twitch as Benrey's hand drifts closer. "Stop, ah, stop cheating, dude," he huffs, swallowing harshly as the burning warmth of Benrey's hand creeps just that much closer.</p><p>"I'm not doing anything though." Their eyes don't leave the screen once, and their face stays neutral, as if they didn't literally have a hand up Gordon's pants. He lets out another huff and focuses back the best he can on the game.</p><p>He can't help but let out a sharp squeal when a teasing touch runs along the length of his cock and sends him straight into a wall. He can't help the moan that slips through his clenched teeth when their hand lightly wraps around his dick and gives an exploratory stroke, and nearly drops his controller with the force of his shaking hands. "Ah, oh, <em> fuck</em>, Benrey," he hisses, trying not to buck up into their hand.</p><p>There's a barely audible, "this okay?" and Gordon nods silently, not trusting his voice. Benrey gives him another stroke which garners another moan.</p><p>He somehow, <em> somehow </em> manages to pass the finish line, a measly 9th place and he feels Benrey's hand draw away. Gasps as they give one last squeeze before they cross the finish line themself and lament, "ohhh noooo, I came in last place. You beat me," they whine, not serious in the slightest. "Guess I gotta take my pants off," they sigh dramatically and stand up.</p><p>Gordon licks his lips and can't pull his eyes away as he gets an eyeful of Benrey's own hardon straining at the front of their sweatpants. They shuck their pants off with little fanfare and toss them to the side before sitting, legs open wide to compensate for their obvious boner. Gordon glances up at their face and gives a tiny noise at the look shining in their eyes.</p><p>"Let's… let's up the stakes," they offer, and Gordon blanches.</p><p>"H-how so?"</p><p>"Winner takes all. All or nothing. For all the marbles-"</p><p>"Get on with it."</p><p>"Impatient… fine, winner gets to… do whatever they want with the loser. Within reason."</p><p>"Reason?"</p><p>"Can't, can't make them do anything that'll hurt them, upset them, or otherwise be no fun." Benrey holds up a finger. "Can't take total advantage of the loser," a second finger. "And, uh, can't kick the loser out of the house." A third finger.</p><p>Gordon doesn't even need to think about it, he's nodding in agreement before Benrey even finishes talking. "You're on. Deal."</p><p>"Cool," Benrey purrs, selecting 'random'. "Game on."</p><p>Gordon takes a deep breath to steel his nerves and selects 'random' as well. Let fate decide what map they will play, whether it's one Gordon excels at or one that he hates. He watches the cursor flip between his box and Benrey's before landing on his and the track is… <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>Grumble Volcano.</p><p>He's <em> really </em> not good at this one. </p><p>But he's sure as hell going to try his fucking best. There's no way he's going to let Benrey beat him, not when the stakes are so high. And if he has to get dirty, he's going to to play dirty. Anything to win. The first lap passes and he has a substantial lead, even ahead of Benrey, though they're quickly gaining ground with well-timed drifts. But Benrey has ideas, too, it seems, because they mumble a quick, "'scuse me," and climb <em> into Gordon's lap</em>. </p><p>Gordon just leans backwards to see around them, lifting his arms above their body as they settle in, chest-to-chest. Whatever, if Benrey thinks that's going to work, they have another thing coming. Gordon's so focused on the screen he almost misses what Benrey does next. Key word being almost, as it would be impossible to ignore them rubbing their erection against his. Gordon fumbles his remote and just manages to keep a hand on it as Benrey rolls their hips.</p><p>He lets out a strangled moan and tries to watch the game but his focus is quickly waning as Benrey moves again and <em> again </em>, their own character forgotten as hands run over his chest. Gordon shuts his eyes involuntarily as Benrey's face presses into the crook of his neck, and he gives a thready noise when a long tongue laps at his skin. "B-Benrey," Gordon starts, only to be cut off by another moan when they lightly scratch down his sides and press their erections together again.</p><p>The game is fully forgotten as Gordon drops the controller and grabs Benrey's hips, bucking up against them in quick movements. He feels Benrey laugh against his neck before there's a press of teeth and Gordon's hips stutter as he pants, "please, Benrey, please-"</p><p>"Please what," is mumbled against skin, lips trailing up his throat and across his jaw. One of Gordon's hands slides up their back and rests on Benrey's cheek before pulling them in for a kiss, nipping at their lips until they open and he can deepen it. Benrey responds with a moan of their own and a sharp rut before their tongue is shoved into his mouth and Gordon's fingers tighten on their hip.</p><p>He breaks the kiss to breathe, letting his hand drop to their chest and taking a nipple between two of his fingers and rolling it. They arch into his touch and open their mouth slightly, eyes half-closed in bliss as Gordon repeats the movement. Gordon's hips press up at the same time Benrey's press downwards and the two of them groan in tandem, Gordon's head falling backwards and Benrey pressing their lips against his throat again.</p><p>And once again there's the barest hint of teeth. Gordon scratches his nails down their chest and shifts his head to bare his neck more, and he gasps as they mouth his pulse point. "Fuck," he breaths, scratching them again and feeling a rumbling growl against his bared throat. "<em>Fuck</em>, please, y-you have to- ahhh."</p><p>"G-gotta, gotta speak up, Feetman, your volume's too low 'n there aren't subtitles. Can't, don't know what you want, dude," Benrey grins, each word another scrape of teeth, each scrape of teeth an electric shock up Gordon's spine. He shoves at their chest slightly, just enough to get them to back up a little.</p><p>"Bite me," he musters as much force into his voice as possible and barely suppresses a shiver when Benrey's grin turns predatory.</p><p>They lean in close to his ear and growl, "I'd love to," before nipping his earlobe. Gordon twitches and his hips cant upwards as their jaw works lower down his jaw and throat, alternating between achingly arousing love bites and hickeys being sucked into his skin. Gordon gives another shudder when they lick another stripe up his throat before keening when their teeth <em> sink </em> into his shoulder, their hands holding him down as he jolts underneath of them.</p><p>His face goes an odd shade of red and his breath catches in his chest as his hips work upwards without rhythm, feeling his release building quickly and hotly in his gut. "Agaaaainnn," he moans, clawing at Benrey's hip and chest and squeezing his eyes shut. They oblige and bite down on the other side and he heaves a broken noise, teetering on the edge of his orgasm but not quite over the threshold.</p><p>Then Benrey pauses. Pulls their head away from Gordon's neck (and he doesn't make an upset noise, shut up!), and then sits up slightly. "Oh, yoo..." they murmur, a small grin stretching across their face. "I win," Benrey points out before giving three sharp thrusts in quick succession and their words are immediately ejected from Gordon's brain as he tips over that edge, and he cums in his underwear with a high, strangled noise. He throws his head back and grinds up against them slightly as he rides it out for all it's worth. </p><p>Benrey climbs off of him as he starts to blink and shake his head, mumbling, "wait, what?" They point to the screen and repeat their statement and Gordon follows their finger before sitting fully up. "What? How, what, <em> when</em>?" Gordon's racer is still stopped on the track, firmly in last place as CPUs pass by over and over again, and Benrey somehow came in <em> eighth </em> place. Eighth! Benrey shrugs, tongue poking through their teeth as they give him a smug smile, but then he notices the antenna on the back of Benrey's car. "You <em> cheated</em>!"</p><p>"No," Benrey's quick to defend, "never said that was against the rules, did'ja?"</p><p>"Well, no, but-"</p><p>"Then it's not cheating. 'S a built in function, who cares that I used it. A win's a win, 'n you lost. Now you gotta do what I tell ya."</p><p>"No, that's not how it works-"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, it is. Never said it was 'gainst the rules, never said I couldn't use it, therefore. It's. Not. Cheating." Benrey leans in with each word until they're centimeters from Gordon's face with a grin befitting of only a top predator. "So. I get my prize." They roll their hips again and Gordon whimpers as they press against his sensitive dick, face darkening in a flush.</p><p>"F-fuck off, dude, that's not fair," Gordon huffs, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. </p><p>"Mmmm, too bad. I'm not hearing a 'no' from you, just a lot of whining. What'll it be, Feetman? Gonna hold your end of the deal or pussy out like the little brat you are?"</p><p>Gordon's almost tempted to drop out, out of pure spite, but that would be admitting that Benrey's right. But, if he stays, he's also admitting Benrey's right. It's a lose-lose situation for him, so he decides to go with the option that'll give him the least amount of grief later. "Ugh, fine, you <em> win</em>, you bastard. There, happy?"</p><p>"Very. <em> Thank you</em>, was that so hard?" They ask, rolling their hips again—ignoring Gordon's gasp of "<em>ah</em>!"—and boxing his head in. Gordon swallows audibly and nods, averting his eyes and staring at the screen. Stupid game, picking a map he's bad at. Stupid Benrey, for cheating. Stupid <em> him</em>, for making the bet in the first place. He's too busy pouting that he almost misses Benrey's next words. Almost. "Take 'm off."<br/>
<br/>
"Huh? Excuse me?"</p><p>"Your undies, bro, take 'em off. 'M claiming my prize. Or you gonna fight me on this, too?" No. No, he's not going to fight Benrey on this, though he'd really like to. Gordon's smart enough to avoid this argument, knowing it'd be a never ending back-and-forth that he'd, somehow, end up losing anyway. So he rolls his eyes and peels off his soiled boxers, grimacing slightly when he realizes, rather belatedly, he'd come in them like a fucking high schooler.</p><p>"Ugh," he moans, tossing them to the side in the vague direction of the rest of his clothes. "Alright, I stripped, now wha--aah," his voice breaks into a moan as Benrey's suddenly on top of him, knee wedged between his legs and face way too close to his own. Benrey, to their credit, just grins down at him, sharp, dangerous, <em> predatory</em>. "Wh-um, s-safeword, we should-we should have a safeword or something, in case one of us needs to stop or, uh…" he trails off, as Benrey tilts their head to the side in thought, almost endearingly.</p><p>"Hmm…" Benrey smacks their lips before cocking an eyebrow. "What… what about, uh… S-sunki--sundrop. Sundrop."</p><p>"Like the soda?"</p><p>"Yeh."</p><p>That would work, Gordon hazards. Easy enough to remember, and definitely out there enough it would (probably) never come up. "Yeah, why not. Sure, Sundrop it is."</p><p>Safeword set, Benrey leans back into Gordon's space and he remembers that, <em> yeah</em>, they're kind of in the middle of something, huh? He shuts his eyes when their knee presses against his dick, breath catching in his throat. Benrey's hands land on his chest and Gordon gasps, arching into the touch as they drag their cold fingers across his nipples and down his stomach before palming his still-soft cock. "B-Benrey-Ben I-too soon, man," he whines, trying to jerk back away from their hand.</p><p>"I could, uh. Could help with that, y'know." They whisper, right next to Gordon's ear, making him jump and snap his eyes open. He blinks and opens his mouth to ask <em> what </em> in the <em> hell </em> Benrey's talking about, they can't just-can't just magically make him have no refractory period or whatever, but he's stopped when they turn their head to the side and sing half a dozen Rust-colored Sweet Voice bubbles.</p><p>Rust… what rhymes with r–Oh. <em> Oh</em>. Gordon mentally facepalms at his own stupidity, hearing Benrey's mocking voice in his head, making fun of him for being so dumb but having a 'pee-aich-dee' and-oh wait Benrey's actually speaking out loud. "Shut up," he grumbles. Benrey ignores him.</p><p>"So you want my epic gamer balls in your mouth-"</p><p>"Don't put it like that!"</p><p>"-or somethin'? 'Cause I could do that, sing my lusty balls straight down your throat-"</p><p>"Can you fucking-like, word it any different, dude?"</p><p>"-and get you hard in no time flat, speed record set for a boner, ten outta ten would watch again-"</p><p>"Seriously what the fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>"seen nothing like it in my life. Like, <em> zwoop</em>, Gordo Jr. Up and Attem, standing at attention like a-like a bootboy."</p><p>"Can you-just-Shut up and do your thing," Gordon finally groans, getting tired of whatever tangent Benrey got themself on. Something about… It doesn't matter because suddenly Benrey's lips are on his, and they're surprisingly soft. Something fills his mouth, fizzy and tasting like Orange Chicken and <em> warm</em>, so Gordon swallows on instinct. A sudden heat blossoms in his stomach, and he moans into Benrey's mouth as he feels himself hardening under the hand still cupping him. "Fuck, <em> fuck</em>," Gordon gasps, pulling back to breathe. "What-"</p><p>"My sweet voice, dude, duh… did I overdo it?" Gordon shakes his head and wraps his arms around Benrey's shoulders to pull them back into another kiss. They eagerly swallow any noises he makes as they begin to properly palm him, pulling away from his mouth to spit some more Rust Sweet Voice into their hand as a replacement for lube. And <em> fuck</em>, does it work. Gordon finds himself bucking up into their hand as they wrap around his length, tugging experimentally and making Gordon throw his head back to groan.</p><p>Whatever it is that makes up the Sweet Voice makes him sensitive, and after just a minute or two of Benrey jerking him off, he finds himself close to another orgasm. He tries to tell Benrey but all he can manage is a sharp warning noise, thrusting up into Benrey's hand and just about to-</p><p>"Hh, Benr-Bastard," Gordon growls when they pull their hand away, a teasing smirk playing across their lips. "W-why'd you stop?"</p><p>"Wuh? Huh? What d'ya mean?" they ask, playing dumb. Gordon groans in frustration, his peak retreating and leaving his cock throbbing. "Your best friend Benrey not do a good job? I can stop, leave 'n go play some CoD or somethin', if you'd like?"</p><p>"Don't you <em> dare</em>," Gordon hisses at the threat, not noticing Benrey kicking their own boxers off and taking themself in their hand. Instead he focuses on the hand trailing up his thigh and rubbing tiny circles into his flesh, so close to touching him yet <em> not </em> doing that. "Don't be a fucking tease, you asshole."</p><p>Benrey pulls away almost completely and Gordon freezes, that being the complete and utter opposite to what he wants. "C'mon, I'm, I'm being so nice to you. 'N you're being so mean back. To your best friend. Gordon Meanman, I'm gonna leave, quit the session and make you lose the game."<br/>
<br/>
"Benrey…"</p><p>"Play nice? Please? Two player Minecraft, no friendly fire? Use your big boy manners, 'please's and 'thank you's?"</p><p>"Ugh, fine! I'll play nice! Just, stop teasing me, fuck!" Benrey just stares, deadpan at him and Gordon realizes he's going to have to <em> play nice </em>. His face heats up as he stammers, "Can--Would--Please can you stop t-teasing me?"</p><p>"There we go, thank you. Always gotta be difficult, settings always set to expert. Sometimes you just gotta play on easy, y'know." No, Gordon doesn't know, but he can't bring himself to care when Benrey's hand wraps around his cock again.</p><p>He groans in relief and instinctively spreads his legs a little wider, eyes squeezing shut when he feels Benrey rubbing their dick against his. "Ohhh," he moans when their hand wraps around both members, his hips twitching upwards. The heat from the Sweet Voice churns in his gut and Gordon finds himself bucking up into Benrey's hand, seeking friction that Benrey isn't giving. "Please," he huffs, hips bucking upwards again as Benrey simply keeps their hand there, not moving or squeezing or anything.</p><p>"Please, what, Freeman? Gotta use your words, not a mindreader."</p><p>"You know exactly--" Gordon starts, harshly, before he sighs and covers his face with his hands. He has to play nice. "Can you <em> move</em>, please?" The second time is almost a whine, <em> almost</em>, and despite not being able to see their face he can feel their smirk as Benrey finally gives their two dicks a slow pump.</p><p>And then another one. And another, until they work up a steady rhythm, occasionally smearing their precum across the head of Gordon's cock or vice versa. Gordon's already getting so close, so quickly, despite Benrey's brutally slow speed, and he blames it on the Sweet Voice—because it's totally not because he's been so pent up living with them and harboring a stupid crush and having more wetdreams than he'd like to admit about Benrey, and it's totally not because he's a touchstarved, lovestruck fool who's in love with his roommate, the same roommate who's currently jerking him off–</p><p>He snaps back to the present when he gives a full-body jerk and a, frankly, embarrassing whimper, cumming all over Benrey's hand and cock. "Heh, nice," he vaguely hears Benrey muse through the haze in his brain and his own heavy breathing. He <em> does </em> see them slowly unwrap their hand from around their cocks and bring it up to their mouth, staring straight at Gordon the entire time. Then, as Gordon's eyes widen, their tongue slithers from their mouth, and keeps slithering, so so so much longer than he expected, until it coils around their hand like a snake, or tentacle, or-or something, and licks it clean of his cum.</p><p>His face burns as his dick bobs greedily, somehow still hard despite just coming mere seconds—or was it minutes, maybe hours? Gordon can't be sure due to his cum-addled brain—ago. And then Benrey's leaning down and wrapping that tongue around both of their dicks and Gordon almost passes out as every single drop of blood in his head rushes to his dick. There's a tiny thrill of fear as their mouth dips close and he catches sight of their fucking teeth but it only serves to make him harder. His hips stutter upwards with a groan as they clean him and themself off, and all too soon that wonderful, winding muscle uncoils from him.</p><p>This time he does give a needy, frustrated whimper, so hard it fucking hurts and wanting nothing more than for Benrey to fuck him. They laugh. They <em> fucking </em> laugh, and for a second Gordon fears that Benrey lied and they are a mindreader. But then they pat his cheek and murmur, "you're so cute, talking out loud like that, don't even realize, do ya. Too fuckin', uuuhhh, horny, yeah? Best Friend Benrey making you feel sooooo good you can't think."</p><p>"Benrey, <em> please</em>," Gordon honest to god begs, wanting, needing them to stop talking and do something instead of looming over him. Though, when he cracks open his eyes, their look alone is almost enough to make him cum right there, something hungry and commanding in their eyes. He has to shut his own and turn his head away, hand snaking down to try and get some relief on his throbbing, leaking dick. But their own intercepts with a click of their tongue. The suddenness of which they flip him onto his stomach makes his eyes snap open and gasp a desperate cry. He grinds his hips down against the couch, sobbing lightly as the friction finally gives him some form of alleviation.</p><p>Then a hand is fisting in his hair and pulling his head back, a weight setting on their back. "Stop moving," is growled, hotly, into his ear and Gordon finds himself stilling, breath catching in his chest in anticipation, "Good boy," they praise, hand no longer pulling but carding through his hair and scratching his scalp lightly, and <em> shit</em>, Gordon's going to be wondering why those particular words make his stomach tighten and his dick twitch. He swallows heavily as he feels Benrey shift lower, lifting his hips when they tell him to with their hands.</p><p>He gives a shuddering exhale, shivering harshly when a finger trails from the tip of his cock, down the shaft, over his balls and to his asshole in one long, dizzying light touch. There's the slightest scrape of claws and it makes Gordon squirm and gasp, "don't-n-no claws." He doesn't need his insides torn to shreds, thank you. Though the thought of Benrey spitting teal-to-green 'heal beam' up his ass makes him giggle, a touch hysterically.</p><p>"Don't worry a hair on your head, Gordon," Benrey tells him, rubbing one of his asscheeks with their hand. A finger, slick with lube—no, Sweet Voice—slowly presses inside him, giving a few shallow thrusts that leave him wanting more. They let him grow accustomed to one finger before a second follows. </p><p>They begin to stretch him open, twisting and scissoring their fingers with a purpose and ignoring the pleas and begs that fall from Gordon's lips, pinning his hands above his head with their free hand when he tries to touch himself until he gets the message and grips the fabric for dear life. Their thrusts speed up, hooking their two fingers up into him until they hit his prostate and he moans dirtily into the couch. They do it again, and again a similar noise follows.</p><p>They add a third finger, stretching him further and making him squeal as they alternate between thrusting their fingers in and out of him, stretching the appendages apart, or hooking up into him and making him moan. Then, their thrusts speed up again, pressing up against him quicker and quicker. </p><p>Gordon drops his head against the couch and heaves, hips bucking against nothing. Benrey presses their three fingers against his prostate and he comes without a sound, biting the cushion as his cum splatters underneath of him in thick spurts, dick throbbing and bobbing as waves of pleasure race up his spine. </p><p>Their fingers draw out from him with a tiny <em> squelch</em>, and leave him feeling empty as fuck. "Please, please, fuck me, Benrey, god, fuck," he babbles, arching his back like a cat stretching and trying to rub his ass against them but failing. "Please, I'm begging, dude."</p><p>Benrey's silent and it's driving Gordon crazy. He tries to crane his head around to make sure they're still there when a hand settles on his hip, goosebumps prickling across his skin at the contact, another between his shoulder blades. He feels their weight shift, feels their heavy cock press between his asscheeks, feels their breath ghost across his skin as they lean forward. "Gonna, gonna make you mine," they tell him matter-of-factly, voice low, and husky, and full of a barely-suppressed growl. "Gonna fill you up, make you scream my name."</p><p>Gordon nods, grinding back against them and whimpering. He licks his lips and gasps when the tip of their dick presses against his entrance but no further. Their grip tightens on his hip and he gets what they're saying. "Please, please make me yours," he wheezes, desperately and in a tone he's sure to be embarrassed by later. "Fuck me, fill me, claim me, just fucking, <em> please </em> fuck me already." He can see Benrey grin out of the corner of his eye and lick the side of his face, before they press forward.</p><p>Benrey pushes in, slowly, groaning into Gordon's ear when they bottom out. Fuck, <em> fuck</em>, they're so big. He writhes slightly underneath them, drooling with his face pressed into the couch cushion, as he adjusts. The hand petting his hair helps, as does the one that wraps around his cock. "Oh <em> god</em>," he chokes thickly, hands clawing at the couch. "Please, please, please." Benrey, thankfully, doesn't make him voice what he wants and rolls their hips and Gordon arches back against them. "Fuck, Benrey, hhhng."</p><p>He's panting like a dog when they pull their hips back, and Gordon's just about to whine when they slam forward, and his whine becomes a loud keen. Their pace is brutal but, honestly, at this point? Gordon wouldn't ask for anything else. Each slap of their hips against him makes his entire body jolt forward, only held in place by the hand that wraps around his chest. Benrey's drooling now, too, against his shoulder where their face is pressed, small snarls and groans rumbling into his skin and straight to his dick.</p><p>"Bite me," Gordon demands, voice high and wavering, and Benrey gladly obliges, teeth sinking into his skin and <em> holding </em> him, and he can feel blood well up but the pain is overshadowed completely by the pleasure from every single inch of his being. Gordon's ears start ringing, and he can only manage to squeak a tiny, strangled noise that can only barely be classified as a moan before he spills, cuming a fourth time.</p><p>And still the Sweet Voice in his body keeps him going, burning so hot that he's sweating and panting and giving fluttering moans as Benrey rams into him, hitting his prostate over and over again. Sparks explode in his brain with each thrust of their hips, each tug of their hand, every time their claws rake across his chest or their mouth adjusts it's grip on his shoulder.</p><p>It hurts, in such a delicious, maddening, pleasurable way that he's honestly just shy of losing his mind. All he can focus on is the sensations of Benrey in so many places at once. He heaves in a breath which leaves in a fucking scream, fisting his hands in the fabric of the cushion and fucking himself back on Benrey. He's already so close, again, so fucking close, he needs to come again, he needs, he needs–</p><p>"Gordonnnnn," Benrey snarls into his flesh, rattling his ribcage before they <em> shove </em> him down onto their cock and cum inside him, filling him up impossibly full.</p><p>Gordon's eyes roll into his head as they continue to tug and jerk at his aching cock, as their hips twitch and keep hitting his prostate, as he, for the final time, hits his climax. He <em> howls</em>, "Benreeeeeeyyyy," before he blacks out for a moment, body completely spent and the shaky grip he had on his mind snapping.</p><p>When he comes to, Benrey's pulling out and making him jerk and squirm, whimpering as finally overstimulation sets in. Every single one of his nerves burns like he's been dipped in hellfire, his vision swims, and he realizes with a hot-cold spike of mortification he's crying. He can't get his limbs to work, though, so he can't wipe the tears that fall down his cheeks. Benrey notices, the last thing Gordon wanted, as they fully pull out, and suddenly he's being pulled against their chest.</p><p>"Hey, you, uh, you good. Your face is leaking."</p><p>Gordon laughs, weak and shaky as it is, and nods. "It-it was just a lot, I'm okay."</p><p>"Prommy? A different way of saying promise?"</p><p>"I prommy, Benrey."</p><p> "Hell yeahhhhhhh. Fuckin' amazeballs bro."</p><p>Gordon finally gets his arms to cooperate and he lifts them to shakily wrap around Benrey in a hug, pressing his face against their neck. His, well, everything hurts, particularly his shoulders where Benrey bit him and his poor, abused dick, but he can't bring himself to care.</p><p>"I love you, dude," he mumbles against their skin, and he feels them stiffen in his grip. He starts to pull away before there's a shrill hum and their arms squeeze him hard enough he wheezes. "Wh-"</p><p>"For reals? You mean it, bro?" Benrey asks, voice wavering. "You're not picking the mean dialogue option? No 'everybody disliked that', no pressing F to fib?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Gordon giggles, patting Benrey's back. "I mean it, I wouldn't lie."</p><p>Benrey fucking squirms like a worm and Gordon finally manages to pull back to see the absolute glee on their face, another hum bringing forth pink and blue Sweet Voice. Gordon can guess what that means. "Does this make us boyfs? Pro homo?"</p><p>"Pro homo. Dude, we had sex, and neither of us were wearing socks," Gordon points out, shaking his head and snorting. "I think it's safe to say we're very homo."</p><p>"Fuck yeah! That's fucking <em> poggers </em> bro! Gordon Boyfriendman!!" Benrey screams, pumping their fist in the air and making Gordon double over in laughter. </p><p>He clutches his stomach and groans, "ow, ow, hahahaha, ow!" as it aggravates the aches and pains throughout his body, but he can't stop as Benrey continues to cheer like they just won a huge tournament. Finally managing to shove it down to giggles, he sits up and wipes his eyes before beaming at Benrey. He winces as the pain flares up again, smile dimming but not dropping, before Benrey grabs his cheeks and kisses him.</p><p>He tastes a cool, minty flavor followed by a smooth blue raspberry and his body relaxes as the pain fades away. Benrey pulls back and he slumps forward and rubs his face against their chest as a sudden bout of exhaustion swamps him. He feels it has to do with whatever Sweet Voice Benrey gave him. "Wwwhat," he slurs, barely staying awake as is but their hand begins carding through his hair and it grows increasingly harder.</p><p>"Some teal to green and some calming blue, to uh, help with the pain. Stat buff instead of a debuff. Gotta heal your mana after it ran out 'n all." Benrey continues talking but it becomes a jumble of sound to Gordon as he loses his battle against sleep. Well, there were worse places to pass out, he thinks, before everything slips away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>